We'll have all the time to share
by Chrome83
Summary: Sortir avec l'un de ces garçons qui faisaient passer leur passion du sport avant tout le reste pouvait être terriblement éprouvant. Il fallait accepter les compromis, mais il finissait par arriver un moment où l'on pouvait finir par craquer. Pourtant parfois, il suffisait juste d'accepter de comprendre. [Suguru x Mika - SPOILER CHAPITRE 206]


**Alors OUI je devrais plutôt continuer mes fics si j'ai du temps pour écrire mais le fait est que j'ai PAS le temps d'écrire et que je me sens trop coupable d'avoir procrastiné dans mes révisions pour écrire ça *pleurs***

 **J'avais énormément de feels pour Suguru après le chapitre 206 et il ne m'a pas fallu plus de deux pages pour me trouver un nouvel OTP. Il fallait que j'écrive sur eux, c'était vital.**

 **image de couverture par** **mochidoodle .tumblr. com**

* * *

 **We'll have all the time to share**

"Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête à la fin !?"

La question prononcée d'un ton tremblant plein de colère resta en suspend dans la pièce pendant un instant qui sembla une éternité. Suguru n'avait pu s'empêcher de détourner les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard brisé de Mika qui se tenait face à lui.

La jeune fille avait les poings serrés et les yeux brillants. Son visage d'habitude si doux était froissé d'une expression de profonde aigreur, et tout son corps était agité de tremblements.

"Mika-chan-" tenta doucement le garçon en relevant son regard vers elle.

"Non, pas de ça avec moi," l'interrompit-elle prestement, "N'essaye pas de m'avoir avec de belles paroles, ça ne marchera pas cette fois."

Daishou se mordit la lèvre et plissa les yeux. Il se dit qu'au fond de lui, il savait que ce moment finirait par arriver un jour, mais il ne s'y était pourtant jamais préparé et maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mika avait vraiment l'air furieuse, mais plus que ça, elle avait l'air désespérément triste. Au bord des larmes. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir dans cet état.

Pourtant, c'était entièrement sa faute.

"Je t'ai attendu," dit doucement la jeune fille, "Pendant presque une heure, je t'ai attendu."

"Je suis désolé." Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Mika souffla un rire jaune, "Désolé ? Nan, tu ne peux pas être désolé. Tu pourrais être désolé si c'était la première fois, mais..."

Mais c'était loin d'être la première fois que ça arrivait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient rendez-vous, et que Mika se retrouvait à attendre une personne qui ne viendrait pas. Et c'était toujours la même raison.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour aller manger quelque chose ensemble. Mika avait entendu parler d'un café qui venait d'ouvrir, et qui servait des pâtisseries apparemment délicieuses. C'était Daishou qui avait proposé d'aller les goûter ensemble. Ils devaient se rejoindre à dix-sept heures. C'était un samedi.

Seulement, l'entraînement de volley en vue des éliminatoires du tournois de printemps s'était étendu un peu plus que prévu et lorsque les joueurs de l'équipe avaient enfin pu rejoindre les vestiaires, il était près de dix-huit heures.

Suguru avait attrapé son téléphone avec appréhension. Il se doutait que Mika avait dû essayer de le joindre plusieurs fois.

Il n'avait qu'un message. Pas d'appels, et juste un seul et unique message.

 _Il faut qu'on parle._

Il avait instantanément su que c'était trop tard.

"Suguru, pourquoi ?"

La question tira un tressaillement au capitaine, et il sentit quelque chose se serrer au fond de lui. Pourquoi, telle était la question. La raison était simple, et pourtant c'était tellement compliqué.

"Pourquoi est-ce que cela doit toujours passer avant moi ?"

Ce n'était pas si simple. Si seulement ça avait pu être aussi simple. Il comprenait ce que Mika lui reprochait. C'était vrai que le volley lui prenait beaucoup de temps, ça lui en prenait encore plus en ce moment. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de temps pour sortir avec elle, et qu'il avait plusieurs fois loupé leurs rendez-vous, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"Ce n'est pas ça-" tenta-t-il encore, mais cette fois aussi, il fut interrompu.

"Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?" demanda la jeune fille. Elle avait un peu haussé le ton.

"Je dois m'entraîner, essaye au moins de comprendre ça !"

"'au moins' ?" répéta Mika avec un timbre de voix dangereusement bas, "Est-ce que tu te tends seulement compte de tous les efforts que j'ai fais pour nous !?"

L'emploi du 'nous' toucha particulièrement le volleyeur et il serra la mâchoire. Il savait. Il savait qu'elle avait prit sur elle tellement de fois, essuyé des refus de sorties tellement de fois, parce qu'il avait des entraînements et qu'il ne pouvait pas les rater, ravalé sa frustration tellement de fois. Il savait qu'elle avait dû se sentir mal bien trop de fois, chaque fois qu'il lui avait involontairement posé des lapins.

Il savait à quel point elle s'était investie dans leur relation, et à quel point il avait l'air de la prendre à la légère.

"On peut encore-"

"Non, on ne peut plus."

Il commençait à en avoir marre de se faire couper la parole. Elle avait voulu qu'ils parlent, mais elle ne le laissait jamais s'exprimer.

"Mika, laisse-moi parler."

"Pour dire quoi ? Que tu es désolé? Que ça n'arrivera plus ? J'ai arrêté de croire à ces mensonges, Suguru."

"Ce n'est pas des mensonges !"

"Pourtant tu continues à me laisser tomber à chaque fois ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bien dans le volley ball pour que tu fasses passer ça avant moi !?

"Je ne le fais pas passer avant toi ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas que le volley est important pour moi !"

Elle sembla se briser encore un peu plus, et ses yeux se mirent à briller davantage alors qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes.

"Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas que tu es important pour moi !?"

Daishou en eu le souffle coupé et son coeur dû rater un battement ou deux. Il vit Mika lever ses mains à son visage pour le cacher, pour cacher ses larmes et ne pas montrer comme elle était épuisée de tout ça. Elle avait à ce moment l'air tellement fragile, et Suguru voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, parce que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état maintenant. C'était lui qui l'avait brisée comme ça.

"Je ne peux plus continuer," gémit-elle entre deux sanglots, en passant furieusement ses paumes sur ses yeux pour sécher ses pleurs, "J'en peux plus."

"Mika..."

"Je déteste le volley," annonça durement la jeune fille, "Je déteste tellement le volley. Je hais le volley ! De tout mon coeur ! Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce sport stupide !"

Elle renifla et plongea son regard dans celui de Daishou qui n'arrivait plus à parler. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu pied de la réalité et de flotter dans un cauchemar. Ses membres étaient tétanisés, et sa voix répondait aux abonnés absents.

"Je suis désolée Suguru. Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il hocha la tête pour acquiescer ses mots à ce moment là. Un signal d'alarme hurlait dans son esprit, lui ordonnant de faire quelque chose, de ne pas tout laisser se terminer comme ça. Et pourtant, il ne fit rien.

"J'espère que tu seras heureux," lui souhaita la jeune fille en se retournant pour partir, "J'espère que le volley saura te rendre heureux encore longtemps."

Elle avait tellement donné pour eux, sans recevoir en échange. Daishou aurait pu faire quelque chose pour la retenir, il aurait pu. Il aurait pu lui promettre de changer, et le faire pour de bon cette fois. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de lui faire partager sa passion. Il s'était contenté de jouer dans son coin. Il n'avait jamais mélangé Mika et le volley. Si seulement il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas eu à choisir entre les deux, il n'aurait pas eu à perdre ce qui lui était cher.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de la perdre. La seule fille qu'il ai jamais vraiment aimée. La seule qui ne s'était pas arrêtée à son air sournois, à son sarcasme et à ses remarques parfois un peu méchantes, et qui avait lu plus loin en lui.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais abandonner le volley. Et il aurait tant voulu ne pas avoir à laisser filer Mika pour ça.

* * *

"Dis Mika, c'est aujourd'hui non ? Les qualif' de volley."

"Oui, c'est vrai." Mika leva la tête de ses fiches de notes pour regarder son amie, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui disait ça.

"Tu ne vas pas encourager Daishou-kun ?" demanda sa camarade avec curiosité.

"Tu sais qu'on n'est plus ensemble..." rappela la jeune fille en détournant les yeux, amère.

"Hm." Son amie sembla réfléchir un instant. "Tu n'es jamais allée le voir jouer, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je-", commença Mika, avant de se couper toute seule dans son élan. Tiens, en y pensant bien, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son ancien petit ami jouer au volley. "...non. Je n'y suis jamais allée."

"Allons-y ensemble alors !", s'exclama joyeusement l'autre fille avec un immense sourire.

"Je n'ai pas envie..."

"S'il te plaît ! Les volleyeurs sont tous plutôt mignons, non ? Quand on voit l'équipe du lycée, j'ose à peine imaginer les joueurs des autres équipes, il doivent être tous plus canons les uns que les autres ! Alors disons qu'on n'y va pas pour Daishou-kun, mais pour flairer du beau gosse !"

Mika ne pu retenir une légère moue amusée, "Tu n'as pas honte de dire des trucs comme ça ?"

Son amie secoua la tête, "Je suis une femme libérée, moi. Et j'ai envie d'aller mater des athlètes en short. Alors viens avec moi, ça te changera les idées !"

L'adolescente se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne risquait pas de pouvoir se changer les idées après sa rupture à l'endroit même où se trouverait le garçon qui l'avait fait tellement souffrir, mais qu'elle aimait encore malgré tout profondément.

Elle finit cependant par accepter.

En arrivant, elle avait été stupéfaite de la grandeur de l'endroit. Elle n'était jamais entrée là, et le moins qu'elle pouvait en dire, c'était qu'elle se sentait toute petite. Non seulement parce que c'était grand, mais aussi parce que les joueurs eux-mêmes étaient tous des géants -ou presque. C'était plutôt impressionnant. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les gradins -beaucoup plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Après tout, ce n'était que du volleyball lycéen, pourquoi tant de monde se déplaçait pour voir ça ?

Beaucoup de choses l'avaient surprise dès qu'elle était entrée dans le gymnase, mais ce qui l'avait le plus ébahie, c'est ce qu'elle avait vu ensuite.

"Regarde, c'est notre équipe qui joue là, contre les types en blanc et rouge. Faut qu'on les encourage !" Son amie lui attrapa le poignet et la tira à l'avant des gradins, contre la barrière, pour regarder le match du plus près possible.

Inconsciemment, elle avait tout de suite cherché Suguru du regard, et quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait retenu son souffle. Déjà, elle l'avait trouvé très séduisant en uniforme. Et puis c'est son aura toute entière qui l'avait transcendée. Tout en lui respirait la détermination. Sa posture, ses mouvements habiles du le terrain, son regard. Mika se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et découvrir cette facette de lui l'époustouflait. Il semblait dans son élément. Il avait l'air de faire ce pour quoi il était né.

Elle n'entendit même pas son amie à coté d'elle, faire remarquer que le numéro 1 de l'équipe en blanc et rouge était 'carrément canon'. Dès le moment où elle avait posé les yeux sur Daishou, elle n'avait plus vu que lui. Son coeur s'était mit à battre plus vite, et un long frisson d'adrénaline l'avait parcourue.

L'excitation du jeu, la passion féroce de tous les joueurs, et tout particulièrement celle de Suguru, lui étaient parvenus et l'avaient frappée comme un raz-de-marrée.

C'est alors qu'elle avait fini par comprendre. Cela lui avait soudain semblé évident. La raison pour laquelle Suguru accordait tant d'importance au volley, la raison pour laquelle il s'investissait tant, au péril même de ses relations avec les autres.

Rien que regarder les joueurs donner tout ce qu'ils avaient pour ne pas laisser le ballon toucher le sol l'électrisait, alors elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ça devait être d'être soi-même sur le terrain. Cela devait être un sentiment grisant et délicieux.

Elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'était vraiment le volleyball. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre la passion de Daishou. Soudain, une terrible culpabilité s'empara d'elle. Elle avait été injuste avec lui. Elle avait espéré qu'il abandonne le volley pour elle, elle n'avait jamais voulu envisager de devoir le partager avec un ballon. Elle l'avait voulu pour elle toute seule, sans songer une seconde à l'égoïsme de ce désir.

Elle avait été injuste, elle ne pouvait que l'admettre.

"Mika, tu pleurs ?"

Elle sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient roulées sur ses joues et esquissa un léger sourire, "Il faut que je parle à Suguru."

Son amie sourit à son tour. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, et ça la rendait heureuse. Elle savait que l'histoire de ces deux-là n'avait pas pu se terminer aussi vite.

Elle regarda la fin du match avec attention. Elle ne comprenait rien aux règles, mais comprenait le principe de base, alors ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangée. Lorsqu'il s'était achevé, elle avait même eu un petit pincement au coeur de savoir que leur équipe avait perdu. Cependant, ils avaient fait un beau match -enfin c'est ce qu'elle en avait pensé en tant que novice en tout cas- et ils pouvaient être fiers d'eux.

Quand elle avait vu l'équipe de Nohebi quitter le terrain, elle s'était pressée hors des gradins. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Suguru. Il fallait qu'elle le voit, qu'elle lui parle. Elle avait les jambes cotonneuses et un nœud dans le ventre. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse, mais elle espérait qu'il accepterait de l'écouter. Qu'il voudrait bien leur donner une seconde chance.

Elle ne chercha pas longtemps avant de le trouver. Il était seul, assis sur un banc. Il avait l'air à plat et plutôt déçu. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation. Est-ce que c'était vraiment le bon moment pour aller le voir ? Peu importe, si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de le faire à un autre moment.

Alors elle s'approcha de lui.

"Vous vous êtes vraiment donnés à fond," dit-elle en essayant de se donner de l'assurance. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de commencer la conversation alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis plusieurs semaines, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Elle vit le capitaine relever vivement la tête pour la regarder, et la surprise se peindre sur son visage fatigué.

"Mika-chan ?" Il avait l'air sincèrement surpris de la voir ici, ce qui ne manqua pas de la rendre encore plus nerveuse.

Elle détourna les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait dire maintenant ? Il fallait qu'elle aille à l'essentiel. Alors elle commença par s'excuser pour ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Pour toutes les fois où elle avait critiqué le fait qu'il ne faisait attention qu'au volley, et pour tout le reste.

"Je ne pourrai jamais comprendre pourquoi tu étais si obsédé par ces activités de club..." finit-elle par avouer au bout d'un moment, "Mais après avoir vu ton match aujourd'hui, je commence à comprendre..."

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle s'entendit avouer ce qu'elle avait pensé tout le long du match.

"Tu étais... vraiment super cool."

Daishou la regardait avec des grands yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui disait ça.

"Apprend-moi quelque chose..." souffla la jeune fille en fixant son regard dans celui du garçon, "Sur le volley."

Une douce joie se rependit dans le corps de Suguru en entendant ces mots. Pour lui, ils comptaient plus que tout au monde. C'était les mots qu'il avait voulu entendre depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. C'était les mots qu'il aurait voulu entendre lorsqu'ils avaient rompu. Il les entendaient maintenant, et il aurait presque pu sauter au cou de Mika tant cela le rendant heureux.

Cela avait été dit avec des mots forts qui en cachaient d'autres, la demande de la jeune fille de se laisser une seconde chance.

"Avec plaisir."

Et c'est sans hésiter qu'il accepta.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai écris ça en moins de deux heures en étant crevée alors bon je sais pas si c'est génial. Mais j'ai aimé l'écrire. Franchement, Suguru x Mika c'est OTP les gars, je les aime trop. Et je suis très gay pour Mika d'ailleurs (les filles dans haikyuu sont toutes tellement BELLES)**

 **Par ailleurs, je forme le SPS (Suguru Protection Squad) parce que cet enfant ne reçoit pas tout l'amour qu'il mérite et que je l'aime et je le défendrai au péril de ma vie. Qui l'aime me suive ! o/**

 **ps : J'espère qu'il restait pas trop de fautes qui piquent les yeux, haha. Je déteste me relire.**

 **A bientôt ! (pour la suite de mes fics dès que je serai débarrassée du bac(ou morte de trop réviser))**


End file.
